


Falling Through the Ice

by exyonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, M/M, Other, Social Media Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exyonice/pseuds/exyonice
Summary: Falling Through the Ice is a punk rock band composed of members Yuri Plisetsky, Mila Babicheva, Katsuki Yuuri, and Otabek Altin.Alternative Sound @altsoundWho is Otabek Altin? 5 things to know about the Falling Through the Ice’s new bassist!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. Like the Yuuri and Otabek in this story I don't really have any social media accounts so let me know if the format is confusing.  
> Yuri P is the vocalist and Yuuri K is the guitarist if that's unclear.  
> Also I have a feeling eventually a playlist of Kazakh rock will accompany this fic.

**Punk group Falling Through the Ice announces the exit of bassist Georgi Popovich**

By Mark Slater

Falling Through the Ice released an official statement through their publicist today saying that “Georgi is in need of time off due to recent personal issues. We are all still good friends but right now he needs a break from the hectic touring lifestyle. In the meantime, we will be going ahead in looking for a replacement.”

Last month, Popovich split from Anya, his wife of five years, after it was revealed she cheated on him in a highly publicized incident.

The band initially formed three years ago in Moscow, Russia with Popovich on bass, and Mila Babicheva on drums. Lead singer Yuri Plisetsky, then only 13, initially planned to play lead guitar as well, but the feat proved too challenging for him. As a result, the group recruited Japenese internet phenomenon Katsuki Yuuri, who gained a massive online following after posting a cover of Russian pop sensation Viktor Nikiforov’s smash hit “Stay Close to Me”. The group has several popular songs in Russian, but their English language single “Welcome to the Madness” has seen huge success since its release in the fall of 2016.

Here at Alternative Sound we love Georgi for his dramatic stage makeup and costuming, as do many fans, and we’re sad to see him go. We wish nothing but the best for Falling Through the Ice going forward, and we’re anxious to find out who his replacement will be. Fans have already floated Kenjirou Minami, a young Japenese artist and friend of Katsuki Yuuri, as a possible contender. Sound off in the comments below if you think he would fit with Falling Through the Ice’s sound.

 

Comments (147):

 

ftifan: Honestly I’m torn because I don’t think they can be the same without Georgi but I don’t want them to break up and I know he needs the time off

georgigirl: um no, no one can replace georgi and definitely not minami?? try again

rockandroller: doesn’t matter, the bassist never contributes to the sound of any band that much anyways

inthemadness: yikes anya really did a number, not just on her relationship, but on the band and the fans as well

 

 **Mila Babicheva** @milaftiofficial

please don’t worry! we are all still on great terms with georgi and excited for our next chapter as a band

 

 **Yuri Plisetsky** @yuricat

first of all fuck anyone who is not respecting georgi’s decision and second of all fuck anyone saying that we can’t still be a sick ass band

 

**fallingthroughthemadness**

ugh honestly not surprised right now as georgi’s relationship issues have been plastered everywhere the past month (*cough cough* no thanks media) of course i’m upset but let’s be positive. i just hope the replacement is decent

253 notes #fuckin anya too #id be happy with minami #pretty much anyone also tbh

 

 **Alternative Sound** @altsound

watch Falling Through the Ice members Yuri and Mila perform with Pussy Riot here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c…

 

 **Falling Through the Ice** @ftiofficial

Hello everyone! We are thrilled to announce our new bassist Otabek Altin! Please give him a warm welcome to the band

 

 **Alternative Sound** @altsound

Who is Otabek Altin? 5 things to know about the Falling Through the Ice’s new bassist! http://www.altsound.com/news/entry/m…

 

**Meet Otabek Altin, the new Falling Through the Ice bassist**

by Melissa Gomez

Can anyone replace Georgi Popovich? We didn’t think so, until Falling Through the Ice introduced us to Otabek Altin. There’s not much information out there, but here are 5 facts we managed to discover about the elusive musician.

  1. **He doesn’t have any social media accounts**



Just like future bandmate Katsuki Yuuri

  1. **He’s 18 years old**



That’s the same age as bandmate Mila. For comparison’s sake Yuuri is 23, and Yuri is 16.

  1. **He originates from Almaty, Kazakhstan**



That means he probably at least speaks Kazakh and Russian *swoon*

  1. **He used to be in a Kazakh folk music-inspired rock band**



They were briefly on tour with Aldaspan

  1. **He actually went to music camp with Yuri Plisetsky in Russia when they were both younger**



What!? This one blew our minds

Sound off in the comments below what you think of Otabek!

 

**falloutthroughtheice**

im super excited about Otabek Altin now because his old Kazakh folk rock band has one of the coolest sounds i’ve ever heard

**tigerprinceplisetsky**

plus he’s really attractive

**falloutthroughtheice**

um yeah so there’s that too not gonna lie

**astanagirl33**

if any of this is actually making you interested in kazakh music hmu bc i have a lot of suggestions!!!

7,362 notes

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Alternative Sound** @altsound

Read our exclusive interview with the members of Falling Through the Ice, including new bassist Otabek Altin http://www.altsound.com/news/entry/f…

**Falling Through the Ice talk Georgi Popovich and introduce Otabek Altin**

By Maria George

**AS: Okay, so just to clear the air, can we talk a little bit about what happened with Georgi?**

YP: Nothing happened _with_ him.

YK: I think what Yuri means is something happened _to_ Georgi.

MB: I think everyone knows what happened to him, and him needing some time off was a natural conclusion. This wasn’t a split and there’s no animosity. We are simply moving forward!

**AS: That’s terrific. So, Otabek, how did you end up with these guys?**

YK: Well, actually, we both know Phichit (Chulanont, the Thai social media star)

OA: The last band I was in fizzled after one album and I was looking for something new, and he made the recommendation

MB: We had been trying out people for several weeks but no one clicked with us

YP: Then this guy shows up (he gestures with his thumb at Otabek), and before he even plays, I’m like “there’s something about him”. Then of course, he plays amazingly.  And then afterwards he goes…

**AS: I think I know where this is leading**

YP: (doing a poor imitation of a deep voice with a Kazakh accent) “Yuri, I didn’t realize that you were in the band”. So I say, “What the hell? I don’t know you, asshole!”

OA: We went to music camp together 11 years ago in St. Petersburg (Russia)

YP: But I was only 5 then, so I didn’t remember until he told me!

OA: I still remember! Even though he had the voice of a choir boy he’d start screaming in the middle of lessons.

MB: Some things never change (laughing). Anyways, that was that.

**AS: So what’s next for you guys, sound-wise?**

YK: Obviously this isn’t just a classic Russian punk band anymore, we have members of various backgrounds, musically and in other ways, and would like our sound to reflect that.

MB: Definitely. You might even see some collaborations with unexpected artists…

**AS: Like who?**

YK: I can’t reveal that just yet, it’s still in the works!

**AS: Now I’m excited! So an album’s on the way…**

YP: Yes! Our last one was a year and a half ago so it’s something we were planning anyways.

**AS: Thank you guys for sitting down with me! I can’t wait to see what comes next for Falling Through the Ice.**

**flailingthroughtheice:**

there are so many good things about the latest alternative sound interview. to start i think i speak for all of us when i say i love otabek.

also like who is the collab with? i'm freaking out because yuuri was being such a tease about it.

**yuurikitsuki**

our son is usually never that confident except on stage though

**fallingthroughthemadness**

otabek is adorable. he is bae. otabae.

5,002 notes

 

**milaslays**

so because i live in russia i’ve seen fti play every tour and they are better than ever. otabek's backup vocals are insane and he has incredible chemistry with the rest of the band

993 notes

 

**stayclosetoviktor**

i highly doubt fti is gonna collab with viktor cause they have vastly sounds but his friendship with yuuri is too cute. it should be illegal for viktor to post their selfies together.

**viktornikiforhead**

friendship???

**stayclosetoviktor**

ah at last the viktuuri shippers have reached one of my posts

367 notes

 

**viktuuriatlast**

if viktuuri isn’t real than why did yuuri say “we have members of various backgrounds, musically and in other ways”, hm? check and mate.

**phichitchula-no**

i think he meant like ethnically

**viktuuriatlast**

shhhh

507 notes

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Pop News** @popnewssource

Kenjirou Minami reveals “new project” is a Pan-Asian pop group featuring Seung-gil Lee and Guang Hong Ji! Could YOU be their fourth member?

 

 **Alternative Sound** @altsound

Yuri Plisetsky plays an exclusive acoustic version of “On My Love”, explains its meaning, and talks his complicated childhood straight from our studio!

 

[Video transcript]

**AS: Wow! The acoustic version is very different from the album version that you guys plays live.**

YP: It is. But this is actually the original way Yuuri (Katsuki) and I wrote the song. We wrote it together, and the lyrics are intentionally ambiguous so they apply to various types of love. The song is really about anyone is your life who is meaningful to you. For Yuuri, and the way we play it in concert, it’s about a romantic, erotic love.

**AS: We can come back to asking who he’s dating later… but what does the song mean to you?**

YP: (laughs nervously) Well, as many of my fans know I have a strained relationship with my parents, so for me it’s about the people who take care of you when those who are supposed aren’t around. I was raised by my grandfather, for instance… he means the world to me. And as of more recently, old friends who come back into your life at the right time.

**AS: Yes! The lyrics in your songs are always strike the right balance between personal and universal. Thanks for talking, Yuri.**

YP: Of course. We have start promoting for the new album, after all.

**AS: You don’t pull any punches! Blunt as always.**

 

**otabaeplisetsky**

omg so i'm totally freaking out, who is yuuri dating??!!

also is otabek the old friend who came back into yuri’s life at the right time because????

859 notes

 

 **Alternative Sound** @altsound

Yuri Plisetsky ROASTS JJ Leroy for exiting The Kings in scathing comment, “there is a right way to leave a band and this ISN’T it!!!”

 **Alternative Sound** @altsound

Plisetsky added that “musical differences shouldn’t mean that you cut off contact that the people who have supported you unconditionally”

 **Alternative Sound** @altsound

We’re guessing that Yuri won’t be listening to the Canadian artist’s new dance-rock French language solo project!

 **Alternative Sound** @altsound

Leroy’s bandmates Leo de la Iglesia and Sara Crispino have yet to issue a statement on his departure

 

 **Pop News** @popnewssource

Seung-gil Lee, Kenjirou Minami, and Guang Hong Ji have officially selected Cao Bin as the fourth member of their pop group!

 **Pop News** @popnewssource

Viktor Nikiforov is allegedly “already excited” to listen to the group’s music!

 

 **Alternative Sound** @altsound

JJ Leroy apologizes for the how he split from the Kings! His bandmates respond. Read more here: http://www.altsound.com/news/entry/j…

 

**JJ Leroy apologizes for abrupt split from the Kings and his former bandmates respond!**

By Mark Slater

The manager of JJ Leroy, former lead singer of the indie rock trio the Kings revealed in a statement today that he has privately apologized to bandmates Leo de la Iglesia and Sara Crispino about his abrupt exit from the band. The pair responded, “Everything is resolved and there are no hard feelings, but we will be going hiatus until further notice”.

In a tearful Instagram video, JJ admits that, “Yuri Plisetsky is right and I should have handled the situation better. But I want to be honest and the reason I am leaving the group is that I suffer from an anxiety disorder that is making it increasingly difficult for me to perform live. I’m going to be taking time off from both social media and music to spend time with my girlfriend.” Leroy has been dating model Isabella Yang for several years. The plus-sized Chinese-Canadian model has been lauded for breaking down barriers in her industry.

 

 **Falling Through the Ice** @ftiofficial

Hey guys, Yuuri K here! Just wanted to say that we are proud of JJ for opening up about his mental health issues and there is no bad blood between him and Yuri (1/2)

 **Falling Through the Ice** @ftiofficial

I also suffer from an anxiety disorder and I feel it is important to acknowledge (2/2)

 

**fallingthroughthekings**

guys it’s been hard being a fan of both fti and the kings because of yuri and jj’s twitter feud but i'm glad we can finally put that to rest and come together over the issues that really matter. i know that jj and yuuri opening up will help a lot of people

2,451 notes


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the nice comments, everyone! I'm back at school now, so updates will be more periodic. If you have anything you want to see, just let me know.

**Alternative Sound** @altsound

Falling Through the Ice posts teaser of new collaboration song “History Maker”

 

 **Pop News**  @popnewssource

Viktor Nikiforov announces surprise engagement to THIS musician - they have been dating for “almost three years”!

 **Pop News**  @popnewssource

Viktor Nikiforov’s fiancé is about to release a new album with his band, is the announcement of their engagement a self-promotion ploy?

 

 **Yuri Plisetsky** @yuricat

@popnewssource is your capitalization on the engagement of a happy couple a self-promotion ploy? yup it is

 **Yuri Plisetsky** @yuricat

and yeah! even though yuuri is a very private person i am not about above exploiting the media the same way they exploit us in order to get more people to listen to us

 **Yuri Plisetsky** @yuricat

even if you are only vaguely familiar with our band that shouldn’t surprise you about me

 

 **Alternative Sound** @altsound

Official video for “History Maker”, Falling Through the Ice collab with Viktor Nikiforov, is now available 

 **Alternative Sound** @altsound

FTI’s new album Advent Appasionato will be available for purchase tomorrow

 

**fallingthroughthenikiforov**

oh shit so many things to talk about. first of all viktor and yuuri are actually dating and engaged which is so damn romantic since yuuri started off by posting a cover of “stay close to me”. also, history maker is so good??

moving on, yuri literally destroyed pop news. i can feel that burn from here. can i also point out that the literal meaning of the new album is “passionate arrival”. something to think about.

6,233 notes

**Pitchspork** @pitchspork

Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki talk the thematic significance behind the “History Maker” video and more! http://pitchspork.com/features/v…

 

**Sitting down with Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki of Falling Through the Ice**

By Shondra Michaels

**PS: To start us off, Viktor, it has been several years since you last released music.**

VN: That’s right. As you know, I took some time off from my own singing career to write and produce for other artists. I was getting burnt out after over ten years in the business.

YK: He was looking for someone to produce, and then my cover went viral, and Viktor wanted to meet me.

VN: The connection was instant. We have been seeing each other ever since.

YK: But I ended up joining Falling Through the Ice, so Viktor never worked with me until “History Maker”.

**PS: Who proposed?**

VN: Well, actually –

YK: We both did, we both kind of just knew it was the right time, and already had rings picked out.

**PS: Do you have a wedding date picked out yet?**

VN: Not yet.

**PS: About the timing of the announcement of the engagement and the new album coming out from your band, Yuuri…**

VN: Yuuri prefers to keep the details of our relationship private, but [Yuri] Plisetsky knew it would help the album, and I agreed!

YK: I am immensely proud of both my relationship with Viktor, and the new album, so in the long run, it doesn’t really matter.

**PS: The accompanying video for “History Maker” is very visually striking, can you guys tell me a little bit about it?**

**[Note: For those haven’t yet watched, the video is filmed in black and white. Viktor and Yuuri dance energetically and gracefully in the foreground. In the background, Otabek, Yuri, and Mila dance with three gender-ambiguous, nearly identical individuals, but periodically switch partners.]**

YK: Well, Yuri, Mila, and Otabek had a lot of input as well.

VN: We wanted to combine several forms of art like music, dance, and film. But, generally, I think it is about gaining confidence and meaning in life through your relationships with other.

YK: People often say “You can’t have a happy relationship until you’re happy with yourself,” but I don’t think that’s true. You can’t depend on the person you’re in a relationship with for your happiness, but if they help you gain confidence in who you are from them, then what’s wrong with that?

 **PS: Yuuri, can you give us a preview about the musical direction of** **Advent Appasionato?**

YK: As I’ve mentioned before, it has sounds ranging from rock to pop to folk music, and draws influence not just from Russian but Japanese and Kazakh music as well.

**PS: Thanks for stopping by, both of you, and I can’t wait to hear it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Hopefully that does the trick for everyone, because I don't really have any ideas on where to take the story beyond this...

**LTC Network @ltc**

Mila Babicheva and Sara Crispino will be on our next episode of Home Hunters! Tune in tomorrow at 8pm to watch the cute couple find their dream house

 

 **Sarvinoz**   **Mamurova** @sarvinozm

my in-depth profile of otabek altin is now up https://www.sarvinoz.com/blog/otabek-alt...

 

 **Sarvinoz**   **Mamurova:** **Proud Uzbek woman. I bring you latest news from Central Asia, my home region.**

Some might call Otabek Altin is a man of contradictions--but the young musician seems to know his place in the world better than working professionals twice his age. He is both fiercely attached to his Kazakh national identity, and a citizen of the world. After welcoming me into the apartment he shares with new bandmate Yuri Plisetsky, he shows me both his doira, a traditional Kazakh string instrument, and the DJ booth where he creates experimental electronic music.

I'm going to ask Otabek how his relationship is with Plisetsky, but one look says it all. "We love each other. It's that simple. Yuri was a troubled child. We're not perfect but we make each other happier, " he tells me. I ask him if he's worried about the way the public will interpret this, given the fact that he is legally an adult but Yuri is not. "No. Western society likes to impose its definitions where they don't necessarily apply." Then he says something that makes me rethink the assumptions I hold. I'm the child of two Uzbek immigrants, and I've always considered myself a passionate advocate for racial equality. "Who decided these ages at which one becomes an adult? They're not arbitrary, but they're subjective, too. They vary globally by country."

Otabek has astutely managed to point out that the notion of an "adult" is a social construction. Then he takes it a step further. "It's incredibly ethnocentric for Western countries to insist that their laws are the only right ones. It harkens back to colonialism, to the days when people of color weren't allowed to govern themselves." The musician's Central Asian upbringing and subsequent travels, combined with his natural intellect, has allowed him to see through the institutional inequalities that unfortunately still permeate more corners of society than we think.


End file.
